parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style)
Cast: *Christopher Wilde - Bob (from Bob the Builder) *Jessica Olson - Wendy (from Bob the Builder) *Albert J. Stubby - Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) *Alexis Bender - Nazz (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Sara Olson - Leni Loud (from The Loud House) *Alan Smith - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) *Libby Lam - Wendelone (Wallace and Gromit) *Barbara Olson - Ella (from Sonic) *Dean Olson - Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) *Grandma Olson - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Sherry Wilde - Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10) *Daniel Wilde - Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) *AJ - Miss Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) Parts: *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 1 - "Starstruck"/Main Titles *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 2 - No Press *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 3 - "Shades" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 4 - Bob Meets Wendy *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 5 - At the Doctor *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 6 - "Hero" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 7 - Bob Takes Wendy Home *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 8 - In The Morning *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 9 - At the Beach *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 10 - "Something About the Sunshine" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 11 - "This is My Grandma's Car!"/Leni Loud Finds the Car *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 12 - Unreal *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 13 - Back at the Beach/Wendy Leaves/"Hero" (Reprise) *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 14 - Bob and Leni Break Up *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 15 - Goodbye Moments/Who was Wendy? *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 16 - You Don't Know This Bob? *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 17 - "Chrissica"?/"Got to Believe" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 18 - Sad Moments/"I Didn't Have a Choice" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 19 - Bob Tells About Something *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 20 - To Be My Sister *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 21 - At the Party/"What You Mean To Me" *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 22 - "I Lied About Knowing About Wendy"/The Real Date *Starstruck (TheBeckster1000 Style) Part 23 - "Party Up"/End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Movie spoofs Category:MichaelSar12IsBack